Flower of Dreams
by MysticBluAngel
Summary: KuramaBotan, of course! n.n Botan is friends with someone in Makai. She says her last goodbyes because Koenma positioned her in Ningenkai and has given her too much work, which did not allow her to go back and see her friend. Will she ever see him again?
1. Chapter 1

*Flower of Dreams*  
  
*Disclaimer - I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.*  
  
*  
  
The golden glow over the horizon and the darkening of the sky symbolizes the end of day. Its odd, how much can happen in one day. How years of friendship can be wasted on one event. How love can form from that friendship. How promises can be kept, broken, or made.  
  
Two people find that they are seperated. How can they ever see one another again? Will they have a second chance?  
  
*  
  
A girl sat alone, watching the sun slowly make its way down toward the horizon. The soft rain soaked her, blended with her tears, and tried to ease her pain by soothing her into a dreamless sleep. Perhaps any other time. But not this one. She stared out, wondering how this had come to be out of a friendship so pure, so right. Her cerulean curls fell around her, over her shoulders. She couldn't be seperated from him.. He had been there for her so many times and her to him. She gazed longingly at the sky, as if it would solve the problem for her. She heard footsteps approaching. The soft kind, padded by years of cat-like grace and thieving. He held her interest and she held his.  
  
"Youko." She said, not turning to look at him. He had a gentle look on his face and his eyes showed care. He draped her cloak over her head and she shrugged it off. He sat down next to her. "You know why you are here?" He gave a long, sad sigh.  
  
"Of course I do." He looked over at her, into her glossy eyes. "Its time to say good-bye for good I suppose?" He didn't like those words and they tasted bitter to him. "Botan, listen. I simply cannot let anything come between us. Tell me what happened. Why must you leave Makai?"  
  
"He stationed me somewhere else!" She cried, closing her eyes. "Koenma made me take up the route to Ningenkai!" His expression was that of anger and hatred.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he.. I don't know, okay!?" She looked at him, her amethyst eyes meeting his amber ones. Her anguish and pain showed plainly on her face and in her eyes. "I think it was because he was worried about me. He seemed to not want to talk about it. I tried and tried to get him to change his mind.. but he wouldn't listen to me." She shivered and shook with her sobs. "Its time for me to say good-bye to you." She regained control over her emotions and looked him right in the eyes. "Though I don't want to."  
  
"I know you don't want to. I don't want you to." She stood up and he followed. She turned to him and he saw her only as beautiful. Her cerulean curls and her amethyst eyes both glittered. One with the tears of heaven and the other with the tears from death. (1) "You will never leave me." He whispered. "You'll be here and here." He pointed to his head and finally to his heart. She smiled and did the same.  
  
"Once friends for eternity, always friends for eternity." She reached up, gently touching his face. "I won't ever forget you." She turned around and he frowned. He called out to her in a small voice and she stopped. She turned to look at him.  
  
"Here. Take this to remember me by." He pulled a seed from his long silver hair. It was onyx in color and not very large. He took her hand and pressed the seed in hers then closed her fingers over it, holding onto her hand. Then he let it go and smiled, pulling one identical to it out of his hair. "Its called the Flower of Dreams. Though it does not grow from dreams, but from the one person who you swore a never-ending friendship to. Whenever you think of me, the flower will grow more and more. It will produce dreams of us at night as its gift to us. It will never die unless you forget me or I you." She was hoping to get away from crying, but that didn't seem to work. She reached behind her neck then drew forth a chain. It was silver and had a large round gem, an amethyst with the insignia of a silver fox inside. His eyes widened.  
  
"I've treasured this since I was a little girl. It doesn't have five tails but I know it will do. This is my gift to you. So you won't forget me. Take this with promise and my friendship. Take this with love." He looked at it, his gaze softening. The eyes were amethyst, just like hers. He looked up, smiling.  
  
"I will. And take that seed with my friendship, promise, and love." She nodded, smiling back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, fastening the chain. She lingered, hugging him for one last time. He returned the fond embrace.  
  
"Good-bye, my friend." She whispered. The wind blew softly, making the soft rain slant and hit them. "I will keep my promise to you. Forever."  
  
"As will I." He whispered back. "Forever." She stepped away from him, sitting on her oar. She reached out to him, clasping his hand in hers. She gave it a squeeze and felt him do the same. "Good-bye, my friend." She floated up, their hands slipping from one another's slowly. When they no longer reached each other, she turned and flew quickly away. He stood there until he had no memory of the time. He looked back at where they were sitting together. Her black cloak rested there. "Good-bye."The whisper fell on no ears, save his. He closed his eyes. It seemed as though everyone was weeping today. He knew he had lost a best friend.  
  
*  
  
(Some years later)  
  
Botan glared at Yuusuke as they walked toward Genkai's. He was being as nasty and irritable as usual.  
  
"Yuusuke Urameshi, you will get nowhere with that type of attitude!" She crossed her arms, huffing. Her curls bounced slightly as she walked. The two long strips of hair on each side that she kept from the ponytail rested on her shoulders.  
  
"Hey, I'm the one who has to go to Grandma's bootcamp for 6 months. Not you. I have the right to be pissed off." She knew she had the right as well. It was the anniversary of the day she lost her best friend.  
  
"Well, you are the Detective. I have no reason to go. I don't want to learn how to improve my fighting skills. I don't need to fight the demons." She said rationally. "This is for your own good, Yuusuke. If you don't learn this, you'll never get anywhere. Not all opponents can be beaten by fists. Just look at Goki. You needed your power to defeat him. And look at Hiei, as well. Remember, this isn't junior high." She shook her finger at him. "This is real and you need to learn it. We don't want to cart you back because you died in a fight. There is no other way for you."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." He knew she cared about him and he also knew she was hiding something from him. "I know the lecture."  
  
"It is not a lecture. I know how much you hate those." She gave him a completely fake smile that he could see straight through. Suddenly, she stopped walking, her eyes wide.  
  
"B?" He asked, poking her. Her eyes were fixed on something and her mouth was slightly open. She looked shocked and pained. He followed her gaze to Kurama. Botan's legs gave out under her and she fell to her knees, the school uniform skirt fanning out around her. She looked so out of it. Yuusuke had never seen her like this. She stared up at cold, calm jade green eyes. She knew that gaze anywhere. Seeing him in person was much more effective than seeing a picture. He resembled little of him.. but..  
  
"Are you okay?" He held his hand out to her, a small smile coming to his lips. She gasped lightly when he bent down and grabbed her hand, being as gentle as possible, raising her to her feet. She stared at him, seeing all of her anguish and pain, seeing her best friend's look when she said good-bye.. Tears threatened and only one fell. He wiped it away. "There, now why are you crying?" His voice wasn't as deep.. "It is nice to see you again, Yuusuke." His gaze left hers and she felt sort of embarrassed.  
  
"Same to you, Kurama." Yuusuke grinned then looked worriedly to the girl at his side. Her face was set in a frown of unbelievable pain. "Botan? We gonna go?"  
  
"Huh?" She looked over at him. He could see something else in her eyes.  
  
"Grandma's expecting us and we forgot the basket of goodies so the least we could do is be early." She didn't smile at his joke. He put his hand on her shoulder. Kurama seemed to have a different reaction to her entirely. He was a little confused until hearing her name, then he spaced for a second.  
  
"Well, I must get going. I'll see you around sometime." Yuusuke nodded.  
  
"Released him on good behavior, huh?"  
  
"No." She shook her head. She was still out of it. He supported her while she tried to regain control. "We're about a half-hour early.. this should be sufficient." He glared at her.  
  
"I'm not walking up those stairs until you tell me what's wrong with you. Otherwise, I won't go."  
  
"Its your funeral." He ignored the small attempt at a joke. Any other time he would've laughed, but there was something wrong with the one person who stuck with him and risked herself by distracting a demon and not to mention that she saved Keiko with her energy, even though she risked a lot. That meant a lot to him. She was invaluable and irreplaceable with her wisdom and knowledge.  
  
"Tell me what that was all about. You're not acting right. What is it about Kurama? Did he hurt you?" She shook her head.  
  
"I think I hurt him.." She whispered. He caught it. He gave her a confused look.  
  
"You can tell me." Her stomach twisted in a knot and she closed her eyes, willing her tears to go away.  
  
"I lost my best friend.. many years ago to this exact day.." She said, looking away from him.  
  
"What do you mean? Did they die?" She shook her head.  
  
"I was forced to leave there. I couldn't ferry there anymore. Kurama just reminded me strongly of him, that's all."  
  
"He wasn't more than a friend, was he?"  
  
"No." She looked over at him. He could see how much she cared for him. "We promised each other that we would never ever forget each other. And I haven't.. but he.. he died.."  
  
"When?"  
  
"A little while after I left. He was trapped.."  
  
"How?"  
  
"A botched burglary. I found out from Koenma. No one had brought his soul, though. That's what puzzled me. Everyone said he was dead, but the soul was never ferried."  
  
"Oh." For once, Yuusuke had no smart remark to come up with. He had no feelings of anger..  
  
"It was Koenma's fault. I have never, to this day, forgiven him. He forced us apart. He made me ferry here instead of Makai. He wouldn't let us be friends. He did this to us.." She burst into tears. Of course, she regained control. "And he wonders why I act so coldly around him." Now, Yuusuke was pissed.  
  
"That damn toddler! Why wouldn't he let you be friends? That's what I don't understand." She shrugged, feeling helpless.  
  
"I convinced him that Koenma was only worried, but I knew he knew otherwise." Was all she said about it. "We should get you to Genkai."  
  
"Grandma can wait. What happened?"  
  
"Nothing." She left out the part of exchanging gifts and longing looks. She left out the good-byes. "Come on." She stood up. Yuusuke followed her, mulling over this new situation. Koenma took Botan and her best friend away from each other? Why? It just didn't make any sense.  
  
*  
  
(After Maze Castle)  
  
Yuusuke was still worried about Botan. She had seemed to be fine after the incident when she told him about her friend. But why did Kurama have a reaction at all? Was he her best friend from years ago? No. He threw that thought aside.  
  
"You look puzzled." Yuusuke looked up to find Kurama's calm jade green eyes staring at him from the doorway. "Need help with anything?" He was about to protest but then something clicked in his mind that he should say something about it to Kurama.  
  
*  
  
What will happen when Yuusuke says something to Kurama? What will Kurama's reaction be? What will Botan's reaction be to what he's about to do? Please review!  
  
(1) One with the tears of heaven and the other with the tears from death. - Tears from heaven. Rain! Mostly, I want to explain the part about the tears of death. Botan is death. She's the Grim Reaper. Get it now?  
  
-Jess- 


	2. Chapter 2

*Flower of Dreams*  
  
*Don't own*  
  
*  
  
Fighting feelings of hatred can take time. When someone really hurts you, its hard to forgive them. Especially when they take you from your best friend. When you have a best friend, that bond stays for a long time if it's true, even if there is distance. If you're a true friend, then you'll accept obstacles and just keep touch. What if you couldn't even do that?  
  
*  
  
Yuusuke was caught between telling and not telling. Should he tell Kurama? He wanted to. Maybe he could tell Kurama not to say anything to Botan that he knew. The hardest part to believe was that Botan looked so upset but she was so cheerful before. Maybe it was that she didn't want anyone to know that she was hurting.  
  
"Yeah, actually, I do. If you have some time to listen." Kurama smiled and sat down next to him.  
  
"Of course I have time." Yuusuke looked at him then down at his feet.  
  
"You see, it has to do with Botan.. You remember that one day we ran into you, right?" Kurama nodded. "Well, she told me that she lost her best friend years ago on that day. She said it was all Koenma's fault and that she still hasn't forgiven him." Yuusuke wasn't expecting any reaction, but he got one anyway. Kurama's jade eyes flashed gold and his hair silver.  
  
"I knew it! She was defending that worthless little toddler!" Yuusuke had never seen Kurama so angered. Then he collapsed back into his seat and sighed. "I suppose I should tell her that I saved myself by taking on a human form. But.. if I do, Koenma might take her from me again."  
  
"So, you were her best friend?"  
  
"Yes, me as in my demon self, Youko. I don't want to tell her and lose her again." Now Yuusuke understood. Everything became so clear to him. Kurama and Botan's unease around each other, Kurama's forlorn and solemn looks, and Botan's misery.  
  
"But if you don't tell her, you will lose her. I know I'm not good with this kind of thing but I seem to be doing okay with it with Keiko. Kurama, the best thing you can do is tell her."  
  
*  
  
Kurama sat in his room, staring at the necklace and the flower. They both meant a lot to him, even to his human self. He didn't exactly know why, but it was as if he was her best friend too. He still held those memories dear to him. Especially that last meeting. He couldn't think of a time when he was more upset. His plant had grown. A lot. It produced three flowers. One meant love, one meant friendship, and the other represented their promise to each other. He wondered how her plant was doing, since she still remembered him. Then he thought about Yuusuke's words.  
  
"I should tell her. Tonight when the moon is full. I'm a little rusty, but Youko, I understand."  
  
*  
  
Kurama stood on the building where Botan lived. He looked up at the shining moon. His jade eyes closed. He opened his now amber eyes. He saw the ledges and knew which window was hers. He jumped down to the nearest balcony and used that to climb down. He peered in her window then opened it and climbed in.  
  
"Botan?" He called out once he was inside. He was in the kitchen. She came out and jumped, her face going pale.  
  
"Can't you be like a normal person and use the door?" She asked with a sigh as she turned the light on. Her eyes widened and she paled even more. He smiled at her and walked forward. She backed away from him and hit the wall. She was afraid to let him touch her. She was afraid he would only be in her imagination. He got closer and she closed her eyes. Her heart was pounding. She felt a warm touch on her face and then his body pressed close to her.  
  
"No, I like using windows much better." He whispered. His face was close against hers and she could feel his breath on her neck when he had whispered. "I've missed you." She opened her eyes and stared at him. Then she reached out and traced her fingers down his face. She smiled and tears appeared in her eyes. Her hand dropped to his chest where she felt the necklace through the thin material of his shirt.  
  
"I've.. missed you, too." It had felt like eternity to her since she had last looked into his eyes. "Koenma told me that you died.. I believed him because when I snuck out, I searched for you.. I didn't find you."  
  
"I escaped." He took her hands and held them in his own. "Just in time." He was pleased with her reaction to him. "My flower has grown."  
  
"So has mine." She grabbed his hand and led him to her room. She pointed to the plant on her desk. "I thought about you every day, Youko. I couldn't help but do otherwise." He remembered her when they had said good-bye. It had been the hardest thing he had ever had to do. He sighed and sat down on her bed.  
  
"Botan." She gasped and turned around. She was now looking at Kurama.. in his human form. "I saw you and knew it was you, but I couldn't say anything. I didn't want Koenma to take you from me again. I thought that if he thought we had forgotten each other, then maybe he wouldn't remove you from my life again. I will not let it happen again. It was my mistake to let it happen last time and I don't make mistakes often."  
  
"I just can't believe that you're back.. I needed you there for me and I looked forward to having those dreams at night. But.. they took a turn these last few days." She looked back at the plant, noticing that the flower that represented love was a little bit bigger than the rest.  
  
"I know what you mean. So have mine. They reflect your feelings of me and mine reflect my feelings for you. I don't know.." He stopped, looking away from the flower and her as if it hurt him to look at them. "Sit next to me." She did just that and was surprised when he pulled her closer to him. "Human emotions have proven quite a battle for me. Seeing ningen females every day and feeling the emotions like this is just too much. I never realized how much humans relied on their feelings to tell them if they loved others. Words cannot describe how much I went through for this." She closed her eyes and relaxed in his arms.  
  
"Have you realized that those feelings are only the beginning?" He looked down at her.  
  
"I have." He answered briefly. "You are aware that demons cannot handle these emotions very well. I have learned not to hold them back. It's strange. I was thinking before that. I wondered why those emotions didn't react to other females."  
  
"What are you trying to say?" He shrugged.  
  
"I still need help figuring out how to hold myself back. Now that I am free for a while, at least.. free to see my best friend." She smiled up at him.  
  
"I can tell you what happened that day now, right? Do not blame Koenma-sama, though. I have learned that blame is not right.. even so, I cannot forgive him for what he did. It all started the day I came back from vacation. Though he said nothing, I could sense that he was uneasy around me. Perhaps he didn't want to do it, but I can't prove that. The next day he avoided me and gave me work in an office. Then one job in the prison. I still can't believe what he said to me.."  
  
*'I know that you are not going to be happy about this, Botan. It's for your own good, I suppose.' Koenma looked up from his stamping and handed her a paper. She could almost feel in her heart that something was wrong.  
  
'What is this, Koenma-sama? I have a lot to do.' He avoided her gaze, not answering. She opened it. It read:  
  
Botan,  
  
We are sorry to say that you cannot ferry in Makai anymore. One of our ferry girls from Ningenkai has passed on, quitting her position. We need you there. We can't choose another, for your routine is pretty much the same as hers. It is a busy schedule, we are sorry to admit. Don't fret, however. There are others who could pick up if you fall ill. It may be messy, but it is something that must be done. The authority of the Council of Reikai hereby stations you to work at Ningenkai. Thank you for your cooperation. Go to Koenma when you think you may be ready for this.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
The Council of Reikai  
  
Botan's gaze went up to Koenma. She couldn't believe the words that were written on the letter. She clutched it in her hand.  
  
'I cannot accept THIS! I would be leaving my post.. my job..' She was near tears.  
  
'I know why you are upset. You may have a few hours to gather yourself and say good-bye to him. It is for the best, Botan. Try to see it the council's way.'*  
  
"I don't understand why it had to turn out that way.." She was so close to tears that she was shaking and trying to hold them back. He tightened his grip on her, sensing more than seeing her sadness.  
  
"It's over now. Crying won't help. I seen you cry on that day then.. when we met up the other day. I don't like your sadness. It affects me in ways I can't begin to understand."  
  
*  
  
Botan contacted Koenma and told him that she was going to watch Yuusuke train with Genkai. When she hung up, she looked up. She looked around for Kurama but couldn't seem to see him. Many students ignored her presence, others tried to hit on her. A group of boys made their way toward her. She didn't notice them. She was too busy trying to find Kurama.  
  
"Hello there." She looked over at them and raised her eyebrow. "Can we help you with anything?" There were evil glints in their eyes, but she just ignored them.  
  
"Can you tell me where I might find Suuichi Minamino? I've been waiting for him for over ten minutes." They gave her looks.. looks that seemed to be influenced by jealousy.  
  
"He has an extra class today." She turned around and smiled.  
  
"Hiei! I figured that if I couldn't find him, I would find you." She paused, frowning. "I guess I'll see you later then, Hiei. I told Suuichi that I would meet him after school. I'll just go and have a little look around." She gave him a smile, which he didn't return. He merely gave her a look and turned around. She ran off toward the school and went inside.  
  
"Can we help you?" An old man asked, presumably a teacher.  
  
"Uh, yes. I am looking for Suuichi Minamino.. Could you tell me where he might be right now?" The man thought for a minute before smiling.  
  
"Ah. Red hair? About ye big?" She nodded, staring at him. "Room 205B." She bowed slightly and thanked him before walking toward the stairs. She sighed. What could he possibly be doing? Staying after for gardening tips? She snickered. Yeah right.  
  
"Botan?" She stopped and backed up, peering into a classroom.  
  
"Suu-kun!" She leaned against the door and smiled. "I was waiting outside for over ten minutes." She pouted. "What is it that's been keeping you?"  
  
"My extra class. You met up with Hiei out there, ne?"  
  
"Hai." Grinning, she stepped into the room. "Photography? I love taking pictures! Why didn't you tell me that you took this class? I majored in this class when I was in school."  
  
"Really? We're working on this. I need a picture of a person. Do you mind?" She blushed lightly and covered her face with her hand.  
  
"Uhm.. well.. I dunno.."  
  
"Come on, it'll be fun. Just stand next to that background and let me turn on the fan. There was another girl that was supposed to do this, but I didn't like her. She was too.. preppy."  
  
"How should I stand?"  
  
"With your hand like this, holding your hair. Now stand just a little to the left.. perfect." She put on her cutest face and even closed one eye against the wind of the fan. He snapped the picture then did a few more. "Thanks, Botan. This class will be over in about twenty. You can come into the dark room with me and develop these." She smiled and followed him in.  
  
*  
  
End of chapter 2! ^_^; 


	3. Chapter 3

**Flower of Dreams**

-  
  
Don't own

-  
  
_Friends can change over time. Accepting them is what you are expected to do. Accepting who they are and what they've become could be good or bad, depending on how they choose to change. When someone so close to your heart has come back to you after years apart, how will you react to their new personality? Will you be the true judge and choose whether or not you still feel the same way about them? Accepting the truth can be hard. Make sure you make the decision that's right._

-  
  
Kurama. Botan's thoughts struck her hard. She never thought he would remember her. What were these thoughts for? Did she truly believe that he wouldn't change? Did she think that he would still be the same murderer he was before? She shook her head. She would be friends with him even if he changed. He was still the same person. He was still Youko Kurama. He would never change. He was so close to her before.. She shook her head and got on with her work. When she finished, she would go down and visit him. She finished up the last paper and turned to Koenma, who was going through a pile of books about a mile high.  
  
"Koenma-sama, do you need anything else?"  
  
"Go up to shelf 12 and find this book." He handed her a slip of paper and she climbed up the ladder. Her eyes searched over the paper then over the books. "Botan, do you remember that demon friend of yours?" Koenma's conscience was eating away at him. He didn't like to see her depressed and angry at him. She stiffened but continued to search the books, letting it appear as though it had no effect on her.  
  
"Yes.. why?" She successfully found the book and pulled it out, staring at the red velvet cover.  
  
"I remember that I told you about.. his death.." She closed her eyes.  
  
"Koenma-sama, I found the book." She slid down the side of the ladder and handed it to him. "I should get going. I made an appointment to meet with someone. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She left and closed the door to the library. She hated hearing about his 'death'. Was he about to tell her that it was Kurama..? She shook her head and walked down the hallways, toward the spirit room (1). She put her key in the keyhole and turned. Then, with one big shove, the door swung slowly open. She looked around, seeing the portals that the dead were to go to. One portal was white and the other was black. She pushed the door closed behind her and heard it click gently as the lock slid back into place. She rang a bell and pulled a small microphone close to her mouth. "Kuronue!" A figure emerged out of the black portal and looked around until he spotted her. She rang the bell again. The bell opened and closed the portals and the microphone allowed only those who's names you say through. It was convenient. She ran forward and hugged the demon.  
  
"Hello there, little one." He pulled away from her. "Why did you call me? Have you found him?" She nodded, a smile on her face.  
  
"He's in the human world. I will bring him up when I think he may be ready to see you. I never imagined that he would hide himself in the human world. As soon as I saw Kura-chan I knew it was him. I couldn't believe it though. I had been told he had died."  
  
"Technically, he did. He was probably a soul when he escaped." She closed her eyes. "Listen, I know it was hard on you.. but I couldn't even find him down there. I had almost thought that he went through the wrong portal!" She smiled, feeling a tear run down her face. He reached up and brushed it away. "None of that, little one. He told me how special you were to him. The reason we did that.. was to rebel against Koenma and try to get you back.." She fell away from him, staring at him, her eyes wide.  
  
"You died.. to get me to go back to Makai?"  
  
"Yeah. I heard that it wasn't your choice and he told me that maybe if things got bad enough, we might be able to go in front of Koenma." He explained. "When I died and went in front of Koenma, he basically jumped out of his skin when I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to eye-level." He smirked. "It was no use in telling him to let you go back to Makai since I thought he had died as well. I saw his body.. but not his soul. Still, I did it. Koenma probably never forgot about that, either."  
  
"It has been sixteen years."  
  
"So, did you hear anything else?"  
  
"Kurama was going to hide in the human world until he was strong enough to go back.. but his ningen mother, Shiori, got sick and he couldn't leave her." She shrugged. "I don't know anything else."  
  
"What is he up to?"  
  
"He's helping our Spirit Detective, Yuusuke. That was how I met him. When I saw him in his human form, I couldn't tear my gaze from his eyes. You remember that certain look he would give everyone.."  
  
"I do." He said with a smile. "Well, our little meeting is basically all done. You know I can't stay here for long." She nodded and threw her arms around him again.  
  
"Good bye, Kuronue."  
  
"Bye, little one." He smiled at her and waited until she rang the bell. He went through and she closed it. She stared into the black void for a minute or two before she shook her head and left.

-  
  
Kurama gazed up at the sky, then closed his eyes. He loved to get away. Especially when he was by himself. He laid back on a grassy hill at the park. His red locks spread out beneath him and he had his hands behind his head. Only one word described his position. Comfortable.  
  
"Kurama?" He opened one eye and squinted up at Botan, who stood over him. She was smiling.  
  
"Hello, Botan." He closed his eye again and tilted his head to the side as if to say to join him. "Anything new?"  
  
"Not really." She grinned when he looked over at her.  
  
"Then what's with all the smiling?" He found her smile contagious and felt the need to smile. He didn't hold it back.  
  
"That." She laughed when he blinked. "I wanted you to smile."  
  
"What's the big deal if I smile or not?"  
  
"Shut up." She gave him a light punch on the arm. "Is that all you're planning on doing today, you lazy lump?"  
  
"No." She laid back and stared up at the sky.  
  
"Kurama.." He looked over. "I talked to Kuronue today." She looked at him. "He wishes to see you."  
  
"Kuronue?" She nodded. "How?"  
  
"I went into the spirit room." She looked back up at the clouds. "He really misses you." A small smile appeared on her lips. "He even told me that you two risked your lives to get me back to Makai." A red tint came to his face and he looked away from her.  
  
"Yeah, well.."  
  
"Why did you bother to risk your life for me? Kurama, I never would've thought that you.." He sat up and looked down at her. His gold-flecked emerald eyes narrowed down at her and he leaned down until his face was just inches from hers.  
  
"Because I found out that I needed my best friend." She blushed deeply and just realized that she was holding her breath. "I needed you much more than I would've thought." She watched him shift his position, putting his hand on the other side of her, steadying himself so that he could kneel there.  
  
"I.." She stared into his eyes. They became amber. The tips of his red hair went silver. She felt tears rolling down her face. He watched her with those eyes.. How she missed that look. He leaned down, brushing his lips against hers. She felt a shock run through her entire body. It left a tingling sensation that she longed to have again. When he broke away, she leaned up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him gently. He made it deeper, longing to continue it.  
  
"Isn't that.. Eh!?" Botan froze then pulled away from Kurama, looking up at him. His eyes were still amber and the tips of his hair were still silver. "Kurama!?"  
  
"Kuwabara..?" Botan peered over his shoulder, staring sheepishly at Yuusuke and Kuwabara, who was twitching.  
  
"Botan, I think a little explanation is in order." Kurama turned to look at his friends, his amber eyes regarding each with eerie calmness.  
  
"Is there?" He asked. His voice was like a low growl. Botan sat up and grabbed Kurama's hand, squeezing it. He looked back at her.  
  
"Yuusuke.." She looked up at the Spirit Detective to see a soft smile on his face. She knew she needed no explanation. Getting up, she launched herself head-first into the boy's arms. He blushed and fell backwards, landing them in a compromising position. She blushed and stood up. When he got up, she hugged him timidly. "Thank you, Yuusuke." He returned her hug then squirmed out of it.  
  
"Hey, I know that being a moron is sometimes bad, but it's good in a situation like this, right?" She nodded. She had a smile on her face.  
  
"You told him, didn't you?"  
  
"You read my mind."  
  
"Hm." She felt so close to tears. Yuusuke looked to the boy behind her, who had returned to his normal, human self. Though he had not fully transformed, it had still chilled Yuusuke to the bone.

-  
  
Kurama laid on his bed, thinking about Botan. They had known each other for.. 50 years. They were split up during the 34th year of their friendship. He was still mad at Koenma and it pained him to think about that day. He realized that just lying on his bed would do nothing for him. He heard a knock at his door.  
  
"Suuichi, dear! Someone is here to see you!"  
  
"Send them in." He stated in a bored, saddened tone. Shiori opened his door and nodded to the girl at her side to go on in. Then she closed the door. He then heard Shiori's faded footsteps then a 'click'. It was the lock on his door. He sat up and his eyes widened.  
  
"I was thinking about you and I figured that I missed being away from you." She walked to the bed and sat down. She had a soft smile on her lips.  
  
"Botan.." She leaned over and captured his lips with hers. He deepened it, begging for it to last for many an eternity. Then she pulled away and grabbed his face in both of her hands.  
  
"I know it sounds silly but I find myself wanting more than a best friend. Then Koenma could never take us away from each other again." Her voice was no louder than a whisper and he felt himself smile. "I was so miserable, feeling that dying one hundred times would be better than what I was feeling."  
  
"I felt like my heart was ripped from me. It was then I realized that I must never lose you." He paused and hesitated before closing his eyes and transforming himself in Youko. The door was locked, after all. Shiori couldn't walk in on them. His amber eyes met with her amethyst ones. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her once more, savoring her taste as though he would never taste her again. And, for once since the day they became friends, he was completely and utterly happy. When he pulled away, she smiled.  
  
"I don't have long, my love. I need to get back to Reikai to do work. I will see you soon, I promise." She kissed him quickly before going to his window and opening it, summoning her oar. She gave him one last look and, with a wink, flew out the window, leaving him to stare after her until she was no longer visible.

-  
  
Chapter 3 is all done!  
  
1 Spirit Room - The room where the departed spirits go to their destination. Hell or Heaven. I just thought I would make it up for purposes of adding Kuronue in here.  
  
Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Flower of Dreams_**  
  
Me no own! n.n  
  
**XxX**  
  
_When you have taken the step that leads to love instead of friendship, you can sometimes get hurt. But if you take careful, confident steps then you will find that the path is not so rough.  
_  
**XxX**  
  
Botan pulled the filing cabinet drawer open and pulled out another file. She sat down at the desk she was to work at and flipped it open. She had been here for five hours straight. She put the small stack of papers inside and wrote in a notebook. She chewed on her lip as she set the file aside and went to pull out another. There was more paperwork lately. She opened her desk drawer and pulled out another pen before she sat down. She had gone through three pens so far.  
  
"Botan, I have more papers for you." George rushed in and she sighed. He set them beside the other pile he had brought in five minutes ago. "There's a lot of work lately, hmm?"  
  
"Yeah." She agreed. "Would you do me a small favor and get me some markers and pens? I think the ones in the desk are deteriorating while I work. Oh... and another notebook." He nodded and smiled at her sarcasm. He left. She flipped the page of the notebook and began writing more. She sighed and drew out a new manilla folder. Then she put a few papers inside and wrote the name on the tab. She continued to write and file... This was more work than Koenma needed to do. She got up and went to another filing cabinet and reached up, pulling out the top drawer. She reached in and pulled out a folder. She glanced at the name and nodded, going back to her desk. She sat down and continued her work.  
  
"Here is the stuff you asked for." She looked toward the door and nodded when George set the box on the other chair. He sighed. "So much to do and so little time." She nodded and he left once again. She took a paper off the stack she was currently sorting and stared at the name. Yuusuke had such a thick file now. Not to mention Kuwabara and Kurama and Hiei... She went over to the Reikai filing cabinet and pulled open a drawer. She found the names and pulled all four out. She went back to her desk and set them down. She pulled open Yuusuke's file and stuck the paper inside, writing more in the notebook. Next, a paper with Hiei's name came up. She read it over and sighed. She put it in his file and then wrote in the notebook. It was a constant job. So much to do. Kurama had the next two papers. Why? She let her eyes scan them. Then she stuck them in the folder.  
  
"Why me?" She questioned as she worked. "How did I get stuck with this job?" She peeled her eyes from the next paper and put her face in her hands, letting her headache go away before she attempted to pick up another paper. Just as she was getting back to work, another ogre with a workload came in. She shook her head and pulled down a paper. New name. She pulled out a folder, put the papers inside, and wrote the name on the tab. Then she put it in its proper place in the demon filing cabinet.  
  
**XxX**  
  
"This sucks." Four stacks of papers later, Botan had one more paper to do. It was the last one and it was for Yuusuke. She finished her work and closed the notebook. Then she stood up and put the file away, closing the drawer. She stretched and grabbed the notebooks from the desk. That job had taken her twelve hours. Two notebooks filled up and ready to be put away by Koenma. She walked through the halls toward Koenma's office. She heard voices but knocked and went inside anyway.  
  
"Botan? You've finished?" She nodded and rubbed her eyes, walking by the person without even a glance. "Two notebooks? This much work..."  
  
"Hn." He took them in his hands and opened the drawer in his desk.  
  
"Have you noticed who was here?" Botan glanced wearily over at the person. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Kurama?" She launched into his arms and rested her head against his chest. Then she pulled away. "Long time no see, hmm?" She laughed dryly.  
  
"Yes." He smiled.  
  
"Well, I'll be going now. I need sleep, Koenma-sama. Good night..." She gave them both a glance and left.  
  
"So, you will be able to do it on your own?" Koenma asked. Kurama nodded.  
  
"Yes, I believe I can. Besides, it can be handled quietly as long as no one knows."  
  
"No one will. I'll handle the work myself. What will you tell the others?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Not even a cover story?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You'll just leave?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
**XxX**  
  
Botan opened her eyes. She looked at the clock at her side. Who would have the indecency to wake her up at 7 AM when she had a long twelve hour work day yesterday? She buried her face in her pillow and tried to ignore the knocking on the door. Foolish inconsiderate... She finally got fed up and walked to the door, opening it.  
  
"Sorry, Botan, but you have more work." George said. She had went to bed at around five in the morning. This wasn't fair at all.  
  
"Get someone else. I'm out of order." She muttered coldly.  
  
"But Koenma-sama-"  
  
"Tell him that I don't give a damn!" She slammed the door and slid down, trying to keep herself from yawning. She was so tired. Maybe she was a little rough on George. She got up and opened the door. "You're still here?"  
  
"I can't tell Koenma that!" She sweat-dropped.  
  
"Never mind. I'll be out in a minute." She went to her closet and pulled out her purple kimono. How nice it was of Koenma to assign her work when he knew what time she went to sleep. She changed as quickly as she could and went out the door. George smiled at her.  
  
"I'm sorry about this."  
  
"It isn't your fault." She followed him when he began leading her down the hallway. "Yesterday's big double digits really hit me hard."  
  
"How long did you work?"  
  
"Twelve."  
  
"You poor thing..." George felt that he had the easy job now. "Well, all you have to do is transport files today. Not a filing job."  
  
"I see." She gave him a curious look. "So, what files do I take where?" He gave her a startled look and handed her a clipboard.  
  
"I almost forgot about that." He grinned. "That states exactly what files you need to take and where to take them."  
  
"Yay." She muttered sarcastically. "At least it's a short list."  
  
"Koenma-sama only wanted you to do it because he trusts you the most with this kind of thing." She knew Koenma had something else up his sleeve. But what was it? George left her at the office doors. She opened them and went inside.  
  
"Koenma-sama?"  
  
"Ah, Botan. I have a few words for you before you work." She took the seat he offered to her. "I'm sorry to do this to you. I know you've barely had any sleep. At any rate, all of those files need to be delivered without being opened, lost, and/or forgot about. They're very important." She nodded and smiled.  
  
"Where are the usual piles of papers that adorn your desk? Got someone else doing the trained monkey stamping job?"  
  
"No." He pointed behind him and saw the entire mountain of paper. "I will be up late tonight. There are more important things at hand."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Something that not even you can know about."  
  
"I see." She stood up and, with a frown in his direction, took the entire stack of files off his desk and left.  
  
**XxX**  
  
Yuusuke leaned back.  
  
"I haven't seen either of them since yesterday." He stated to Keiko, who asked about her best friend, Botan.  
  
"Oh." Keiko frowned. "I was hoping to talk to her."  
  
"Kurama hasn't been around since he went up there to Reikai." Yuusuke looked at Hiei. "You haven't even heard from him? I figured maybe he would've said something to you."  
  
"Koenma summoned him and that's all I know."  
  
"Maybe he got lost." Kuwabara suggested, taking another swig from his soda.  
  
"He isn't like you, moron." Hiei snapped coldly.  
  
"Shut up, Shorty!"  
  
"Cut it out, you two!" Keiko scowled.  
  
**XxX**  
  
Botan stared at the last file. She had to deliver this to Lord Enma's secretary. She sighed. She was running all over the place. It was getting tiresome. Working at Reikai sometimes took a turn for the worst. She had been on this errand for over two hours.  
  
"Botan!" Ayame waved to her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Delivering." She held up the file. "Got to take this to Gen."  
  
"Well, I'll let you get done. See you around." She offered the tired ferry girl a smile then walked away. Botan walked quickly to the office. B-22, which was on the other side of the palace. It was constructed in patterns from A-J. Two sections on each floor and five floors. A and B on the bottom, C and D on the second, etc. Botan was currently on floor number 3, section E. She wondered what Koenma was trying to hide. He always got this strange look on his face when he was hiding something important from her. But she knew she couldn't question it. It was hard enough as it was.  
  
**XxX**  
  
Botan dragged herself out of bed the next morning at 7. She didn't have any work that she knew of. When she had went back to Koenma's office when she was done, all he said was thanks. Nothing else. So she had went to bed.  
  
"Mmm..." She knew she must have looked horrible. So she decided to take some time to go down and visit Keiko. Maybe a day in Ningenkai would solve her impending problem. Not to mention that she wanted to say hello to Kurama and the boys. She took a shower, put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and ran out to the front of the palace. She had her communicator in case Koenma needed her assistance. She hopped on her oar and zoomed down to Ningenkai. The sky was slightly cloudy, signalling some rain later on. Taking note that it was about 80 degrees, she gave herself a mental pat on the back for wearing the right thing.  
  
"Keiko!" She saw the girl down next to her family's coffee shop. She hopped off her oar in an empty alley and ran out to greet her friend. "Keiko!"  
  
"Botan?" The girl twisted around and smiled. "I haven't seen you in days!"  
  
"I know!" Botan grinned and put her arm around Keiko's shoulders. "Do you have any plans for today?"  
  
"No, not really. I was hoping to see you."  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
"How about the mall?"  
  
"I've always loved the way you think!"  
  
**XxX**  
  
The girls had a lovely time at the mall. They both went to a hair salon and had their hair done. Botan got hers cut just below the shoulders so that she could still put it in a ponytail. Keiko got her hair trimmed. Then they went around to the different clothing stores and laughed at some of the stories that Keiko told Botan, which happened to include the stupid things Yuusuke had done that the ferry girl had missed.  
  
"I can't believe all the things that I missed. Who would've thought that a few days would contain so much stupidity?" They both laughed.  
  
"I know." Keiko smiled. "So, anything new happen that I missed?"  
  
"Worked a twelve hour shift in an office. I went to bed at five then got woken up at seven because he had more work for me. Thank god it took less than four hours. I'm not that tired now." The brunette frowned.  
  
"It sounds like they made you work so hard..."  
  
"Nothing new there, really. That was how things had gone before I got assigned as Yuusuke's assistant."  
  
"Still, you work harder than you should have to."  
  
"Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to live here..." Botan sighed. "But dreaming gets one no where."  
  
"I suppose." Her communicator went off and she frowned.  
  
"Botan." Koenma's face appeared and he gave her a look.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"With Keiko."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't have work today. I did mostly everything yesterday and the day before." She stated crossly.  
  
"I'm just asking. Actually, you only need to do one thing for me."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Deliver a letter to Kurama's ningen mother."  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"Mm-hmm. I'll be waiting for you." She nodded and closed the communicator. She looked up at her friend sitting across from her. Keiko smiled.  
  
"I'll do a little window shopping. Meet you here in an hour?"  
  
"Shouldn't take me longer than that."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
**XxX**  
  
Botan stared at the letter for what seemed like forever as she floated in front of the Minamino home. Then she sighed and lowered herself behind the tree so that she could jump down. She knocked on the door and smiled slightly at Shiori when the older woman opened the door.  
  
"This is for you." She put the envelope in the woman's hands.  
  
"Have you see my Shuuichi?" Botan blinked.  
  
"You mean... he hasn't been here?" This was odd. Very odd. Why wasn't he home? He had left Reikai yesterday. Why wasn't he here?  
  
"He left yesterday and hasn't come back." The ferry girl was about ready to have a talk with Koenma.  
  
"I'll see if I can find him."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
**XxX**  
  
"Koenma-sama! Where is Kurama? Tell me where he is." The angry ferry girl burst into the office. George left with a stack of papers as tall as him and she closed the door behind him. He met the determined girl's gaze.  
  
"He is on a private mission, Botan. I cannot reveal more than that." Her shoulders slumped and she supported herself on the wall. "Are you..."  
  
"I'm fine. I'm a little dizzy. I want to lay down awhile. I guess I wasn't as rested as I thought." She left the office and rushed quickly to her bedroom. She threw herself on her bed and buried her face in her pillow. Tears spilled from her eyes and she cried quietly in the dark room.  
  
_He's gone..._ She thought sadly. _Koenma sent him away again and... I never got to say good bye..._ She was heart-broken. She knew this was probably another excuse the godling cooked up just so that she would never see him again. _A private mission? Koenma-sama, how could you be so cruel!? _She sniffled. _I love him so much and... and now I may never see him again. Why does Koenma have to do this? I'll never forgive him! Never!_  
  
"Botan? It's me, Ayame. Koenma-sama wanted me to check up on you. Are you asleep?" Botan lifted her head and let out a pitious whimper. Ayame opened the door and turned the light on. "Ohmigosh! Botan-chan..."  
  
"Koenma-sama took Kurama away from me again, didn't he?" She asked softly as she sat up on her bed, the tears still flowing in tiny streams down her crestfallen face.  
  
"I... I don't know. The last time was like this, too, wasn't it?"  
  
"Except I got to say good bye. Do you know anything about this private mission? If you don't know then it is a trick." Ayame was the Head of the Mission Department just as Botan was Head Ferry Girl.  
  
"To be honest, I haven't heard a thing. But that doesn't mean anything at this point. Koenma-sama always does things like this when he doesn't want others to know that something has gone wrong." The calm ferry girl couldn't help but shed a few tears at her friend's state. "I'll tell you what, Botan. I'll try to figure out as much as I can about this. But I have to do it secretly so you can't breathe a word."  
  
"Ayame-chan... you could get in trouble for that."  
  
"I don't want you to worry about that right now. Take tonight and just rest yourself. Tomorrow, you get some work done, all right?" The dark-haired girl asked with a wink. "Now, rest. I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"It's no trouble. I don't want to see you like this ever again."  
  
**XxX**  
  
_Sorry if you thought I was dead! School has been a hell-hole and I've been exhausted. I fell asleep earlier... ::sheepish look:: Anyway, I'll see what I can do as far as updating, 'kay? Please review!_


	5. Explanation

Hello, reviewers. I have not been able to sign online for a while now. I check my mail every so often at my best friend's house and I am also writing this and posting this at her house. I made sure to put it in my profile thingy but I guess no one checks those anymore. I am sincerely sorry for the long wait but we are trying to get back online. We have a little modem problem.

Anyway, I hope to get back online soon. I've been writing as though I were still on...so I guess that you'll all get some quick updates. Not too many at once, though, mind you. So, before you all think I abandoned you, it is not so.

Thank you for still having some patience.

I still love your reviews! Thanks for reading!

MysticBluAngel


End file.
